Moving On
by demigod-and-thief18
Summary: Just a one-shot about how Silena gets into Elysium and finds Beckendorf. Silena/Beckendorf


** Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Silena opened her eyes and found herself in a room that was completely white. She looked around and saw other people, but they were transparent. She looked down at her hands and she could see through them.

The truth hit her: _she was dead._

Silena sighed, knowing that she was going to the Fields of Punishment. She helped Kronos and Luke. She betrayed the gods.

Silena glanced at her wrist and her stomach lurched. She was still holding the bracelet. The bracelet that she used to betray her friends. She even got Charlie killed.

Silena leaned forward, sighed, and put her head in her hands. She would never see Charlie again.

"Silena Beauregard." A man called out. Silena looked up and walked to the desk in the middle of the room.

"Yes?" She asked softly. She looked at the man's name tag. "Wait…you're not Chiron."

The man sighed. "I know I'm not. I am Charon, not the centaur. C-H-_A_-R-O-N."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's a common mistake." Charon looked at a paper in his hand. "I got a note from Hades to send you directly to the Underworld without having to pay. You died in war, yes?"

"T-that's right."

"Mhm. The second Titan war?"

"Yes."

"Alright. The boat is full now, so if you just follow me." Charon grabbed a key and walked to an elevator door on the right.

He opened the door and it wasn't an elevator, it was an entrance to a cave. Silena walked in and sat in a boat full of other ghostly people.

Charon grabbed a huge paddle and stuck it into the dark, murky water.

"What is this place…?" Silena murmured.

"The River Styx." Charon replied, pushing the boat off of the shore. "The river of forgotten dreams, memories, and hopes."

The continued down the river, but it felt as if instead of moving forward they were moving downward.

Suddenly Silena noticed something change in the corner of her eye. Everyone's clothes started to change into black robes.

Silena looked down and saw that her clothes changed. She almost started to cry. She was wearing the outfit that Charlie picked out one day for her. It wasn't very fashionable, but she still loved it. And now it was gone. At least the bracelet was gone.

Time passed and the boat hit another shore.

"Good luck." Charon held open the door and the spirits walked out. Silena could see him trying not to smirk. As she passed him she heard him say, "You're going to need it."

With that Charon got back onto the boat and pushed off, disappearing into the distance.

Silena followed the spirits into a line that she didn't bother reading the name of. She knew where she was going: the Fields of Punishment.

Silena waited, taking a small step forward every now and then. Seconds, minutes, hours, days passed. Finally Silena got to the judging room, took a deep breath, and walked in.

There were three judges. Silena recognized two of them. They were Shakespeare and Abraham Lincoln. The judges talked in hushed whispers for a while.

"Silena Elizabeth Beauregard." The judge in the middle turned to Silena. Silena suddenly recognized him. He was King Minos. "We have come to a conclusion."

Silena nodded.

Abraham Lincoln smiled at Silena. "Congratulations, Ms. Beauregard. You're the newest resident of Elysium."

Silena was in shock. "E-Elysium? But I betrayed the gods in the war!"

"Yes, but you risked your life _for_ the gods in the end." Shakespeare told her.

"Would you like for us to reconsider your place in the afterworld?" Minos asked, glaring at Silena.

"No!" Silena said quickly. "Uh, thank you."

Silena smiled one last time and walked out of the exit door that read: _Welcome to Elysium!_

"The nicest daughter of Aphrodite I've ever met." Silena heard Shakespeare mutter. She smiled. That was a good legacy to leave behind.

Elysium was amazing. It was like a fantasy world. It was bright, sunny, colorful, and you could hear laughter everywhere.

Silena looked down at her clothes and she was wearing her outfit again. She choked down tears of joy and ripped off the dreadful bracelet, throwing it behind her. Immediately after that Silena felt like she has been holding something very heavy and it was suddenly lifted. She had moved on. She had moved on from her past.

"Hello!" A cheerful voice said. Silena yelped and turned around. She saw a girl that looked about fourteen, light blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hi." Silena said warily. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Elysium guide. I'll show you your new house!" The girl said happily. "Oh, and my name is Daphne."

Daphne led Silena around Elysium. "You can choose whatever kind of house you'd like. A mansion, your childhood house, your dream house, anything."

"Can I choose where my house is?"

Daphne laughed. "Of course you can, silly! Do you have a specific place in mind?"

Silena smiled sheepishly. "Uh, could I have a house next to Charles Beckendorf's?"

Daphne took a phone out of her pocket and checked it. "Yes, you can! What house would you like?"

Silena thought for a moment and remembered that she and Charlie always talked about moving in to a house together, after they went to college. They always wanted a traditional two story house. Silena told Daphne and Daphne typed something into her phone.

"Alright, it's all set!" Daphne said happily. "I'll show you to your house."

The house was perfect. It was just what Silena wanted, right down to the last detail.

"It's perfect." Silena whispered.

Daphne grinned. "It's what you wanted. Anyways, I'm just down the street a couple blocks over, if you need any help or anything."

"Is that house Charles Beckendorf's?" Silena asked, pointing at the house to the left of hers.

"Yes, it is!" Daphne said joyfully. "Now I've got to go. See you later! Oh, and by the way, all your belongings are in the house. Have a nice day!" With that, Daphne spun around and walked down the street.

Silena walked up the porch to her house, but did not enter. She heard laughing coming from Charlie's house and smelled hamburgers and hotdogs.

Silena walked down the porch and across her lawn to Charlie's house. She opened up the fence and walked into the backyard. There were a ton of people there, having lunch, talking, and listening to the music blasting in the corner.

Silena scanned the backyard and her heart leaped into her throat. She saw him. Charlie was talking to another guy next to the food table.

Silena slowly walked up behind him. "Hi, Charlie."

Charlie tensed. "Please, don't call me that. I go by Beckendorf." Silena could hear the pain in his voice.

"Charlie." Silena said again. "It's me."

Charlie turned around and his eyes widened. "Oh my gods, Silena!" Charlie wrapped his arms around Silena in a huge hug.

Silena hugged back and she started crying. She thought she would never see Charlie again after he was killed.

Charlie pulled away and his eyes were moist, which was probably the closest he has ever gotten to crying. "Silena, how—why—what happened?"

Silena told him the story and Charlie nodded when she was finished. "Silena, that was the bravest thing I've ever heard of someone doing."

"That wasn't brave, what you did was brave. Charlie, Percy still blames himself for it."

Charlie sighed. "I told Nico to tell Percy it wasn't his fault."

They stared at each other for a moment, and Charlie leaned down, crashing his lips against Silena's. Silena immediately responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing Charlie back.

The guy Charlie was talking to interrupted their kiss. "Beckendorf, who is this?"

Charlie and Silena broke apart and Charlie turned around to face the guy. "Randy, this is Silena Beauregard, my girlfriend before I died. Silena, this is Bryson Anderson, one of my friends in Elysium."  
Silena smiled at Bryson and turned back to Charlie. "Charlie, why didn't you get reborn and try to get to the Isles of Blest? You of all people deserve it!"

Charlie brushed a strand of hair out of Silena's face and smiled. "I was waiting for you. You would've had to come to Elysium at some point."

"Oh, Charlie." Silena said, her voice breaking. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Silena." Charlie said gently.

"I love you, Charlie." Silena told him quietly.

"I love you too." Charlie said, and silenced her with a kiss.

**It was so weird while writing this and calling Beckendorf ****_Charlie_****. I'm so used to calling him Beckendorf! Well, I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
